Everyone deserves a second chance
by CheifAlpha
Summary: That night they both stood on the frozen lake, they knew the 100 days were up and it meant goodbye. Tazusa first thought it was a curse but it was blessing in disguise. She still hadn't told him yet but it was too late... or was it. This is not a one-shot. So let me know what you think


Authors note- I love this anime, it was so touching and sad they way they ended it. I know everyone who watched wished he came back to life. There aren't many fanfics for this anime so I thought I'd try my hand at it. Well enjoy... I hope

Chapter 1

Tazusa stood there as Pete's body started to sparkle golden and lift further in the sky. She still hadn't been able to tell him those words and this was her last chance.

"Pete. I, I" she started.

"I know Tazusa." He said with a gentle smile as he tried to mask his own pain.

"Please you can't go. I've only come this far with your help. I can't do this on my own. I need you!" Tazusa cried out as tears prickled out of her eyes.

"I don't like anymore than you but It can't be helped." he said trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Then don't go! Please!" Tazusa shouted, tears freely rolled down her face.

Watching her like this broke his heart it made him wonder how god could be so cruel "I'm sorry, I'll be watching over you. I will always be with you in spirit." Pete's eyes glistened, he couldn't cry it would just make things harder.

Pete's body slowly disintegrated into a golden powder and drifted to the heavens "No! Pete come back!" Tazusa screamed in a pain stricken cry. "I love you" she said in a soft whisper. With that said she collapsed on her knees in the frozen lake and cried.

In the heavens...

Pete could see this all happening from below and couldn't help but shed tears as well. He loved her and he could've never be with her "Why?! He shouted "Why would you do this to me god?!" His body shook with emotion.

But then he heard a voice it seemed to echo around him "You've done well Pete."

"Who are you?" He asked clearly confused

"That doesn't matter but you've done what I sent you to her for. You broke the ice in her heart, her "stone mask" and showed her what kindness and love is."

"Wait a sec... your god?! But why can't I see you?"

"Well lets just say I like to keep everyone guessing as to what I look like"

Pete couldn't help the sweatdrop that formed "Look at what you've made me do, she's heartbroken because of you."

"Which is why I'm sending you back. Think of it as a gift for what you've done for her"

"Exactly you piece of...WAIT WHAT?!"

"You heard me. But be warned this will not be a recurring thing. You die again your done. Understand?" God said in a commanding voice

"Yes sir!" 'I can't believe I'll be able to see Tazusa again, but i'll be able to touch her, hold her...kiss her' His body started to glow golden again and started to descend from the heavens.

The frozen Lake...

Tazusa still on her knee's sobbed heavily into her palms. The one person who she truly loved was gone, even if was a ghost it was good enough for her "I still didn't get to tell you that I love you" She said softly.

"You just did." said a gentle yet familiar voice.

Tazusa lifted her face from her palms, she couldn't believe her eyes "Pete?"

"Yes Tazusa" he said with his usual calming smile.

"Pete!" she jumped up and ran forward to leap into his arms but then stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Your not real. Your still a ghost." Although she was happy he wasn't gone she couldn't help but wish he was real.

"Really?" he said with an amused smile. He slowly walked over to her a cupped her cheek and lovingly stroked it wiping any tears that were present.

Tazusa couldn't believe what she was feeling 'I can feel him touching my cheek, why can I feel him touching me?' She watched as his face slowly descended to hers, she could feel his breath on her lips. Then it happened. He kissed her. Tuzusa could feels sparks fly through her body it was amazing.

"Think I'm real now?" Pete smiled while still stroking her cheek.

"How? How is this possible, your meant to be dead?"

"Lets just say god believes in second chances."

She couldn't help it anymore. She wrapped her arms around him and held him like he was going to disappear agian. She cried hard into his chest.

Pete wrapped his arms around her instinctively, he was still getting used to being able to feel her. A lone tear trickled down his face and a soft voice could be heard from his chest. "I love you."

He stroked her hair a held her tight "I love you too hime."


End file.
